Mr. Twit
Mr. Twit is the husband of Mrs. Twit. Biography Early Life Mr. Twit was born a twit. He and his wife, Mrs Twit, used to be circus trainers when they were young. Retirement In their current life, the two love playing mean tricks on each other. Mrs. Twit likes to let him know that she is always watching him. She does this by placing her glass eye into Mr Twit's mug of beer at the breakfast table. This makes Mr Twit always jump in shock. In revenge for the glass-eye trick, Mr Twit placed a frog in Mrs Twit's bed. He teased Mrs Twit by claiming the item in her bed is a Giant Skillywiggler, with teeth like screwdrivers with which it would bite off her toes. Mrs Twit fainted during this trick, later to recover as the frog sits on her face. Seeking revenge for the Frog trick, Mrs Twit engineers the Spaghetti Incident. Mr Twit enjoys spaghetti for his lunch, and so the day after the Frog trick, Mrs Twit mixes worms from the garden into the cooked spaghetti, and hides the lot by covering it in a tomato and cheese sauce. Mr Twit notices that his lunch is moving, but Mrs Twit claims that the spaghetti is of a new brand, 'Squiggly Spaghetti'. Mr Twit eats it all, causing Mrs Twit to burst out laughing. After the Worms in the Spaghetti trick, Mr Twit makes Mrs Twit believe that she is slowly shrinking by gluing pieces of wood no thicker than a penny onto her cane each night, as well as onto the legs of a stool. He says that the only cure for this condition is to be stretched. He does this by tying Mrs Twit by her ankles to an iron ring in the ground outside, then tying helium-filled balloons to her arms until she is rising off the ground. As Mr Twit is about to leave her where she is for a few nights, Mrs Twit tells him to make sure that her ankles are secured so she doesn't float away. This only serves to prompt Mr Twit to cut the rope, sending Mrs Twit flying off. She bites the balloons off one at a time and sinks back to earth and lands on top of Mr Twit, beating him up with her cane. When he is not playing tricks on Mrs. Twit, Mr. Twit is capturing birds and making them into pies. He did this through the unimaginatively-named "Big Dead Tree" in the Twits' garden, spreading "HUGTIGHT" sticky glue on the branches to trap birds. Those that get stuck, he eventually picked off to be put into a pie baked by Mrs Twit. At one point, he managed, inadvertently, to catch four boys by the same method when they foolishly climbed the tree themselves. Mr Twit saw them and very nearly baked them instead. Luckily, they escape in time by unbuttoning their trousers running for home naked. It is this use of glue that gives his pet monkey Muggle-Wump and his family the idea of using it against the Twits, leading to their endgame. Death These animals were mistreated by the Twits, who are retired circus trainers, are trying to form the first upside-down monkey circus, leaving the monkeys to stand on their heads for hours at a time. If they fail to do what Mr. Twit says, Mrs. Twit would beat them with her cane. Muggle-Wump and his family had enough and longed to return to Africa. Apart from their homesickness they hated the Twits for what they did to the poor birds every week but since the monkeys speak in an African language, the English birds cannot understand their warnings not to touch the glue. Eventually with their friend The Roly poly bird they managed to save the birds and use the hugtight glue to trick the Twits into standing on their heads (gaining the revenge and fulfillment of their wish they have craved for months). Mr. Twit had fallen for the ploy that a bird had defecated on his head out of sheer spite. He and his wife shrunk into nothingness, effectively killing them, and the monkeys returned to Africa as heroes. Personality and Traits Mr. Twit was extremely nasty and sadistic. He has also shown to be cannibalistic, as shown by his immediate desire to eat human children that prevented him from eating birds. Behind the Scenes Mr. Twit is the main character in the book The Twits, along with his wife. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:The Twits characters